<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you did this? by LetUsDoThisAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803270">you did this?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetUsDoThisAgain/pseuds/LetUsDoThisAgain'>LetUsDoThisAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, as a lesbian does, fictober20, just lesbians being lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetUsDoThisAgain/pseuds/LetUsDoThisAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison gives Renee just...a small little gift...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you did this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day three of https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20 's fictober!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renee was led outside with a blindfold tied tight around her eyes; Allison’s hands gripped tightly around her wrist ensuring she wouldn’t fall. Allison had said there was a surprise, and Renee could trust Allison for anything, so blindfold it was.</p><p>When her feet stumbled on a rock a bit, Allison yanked Renee back up with a gasp and a soft giggle, and Renee had one to match. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Allison continued.</p><p>“Okay, okay, we’re here!!! Take off the blindfold!!” Allison was beside herself in excitement and Renee couldn’t help but match her energy, a grin threatening to spill across her face.</p><p>Peeling off the blindfold with a finger, Renee’s eyes remained closed. Building herself up with a deep breath, she opened them.</p><p>And saw a car.</p><p>Literally a whole car wrapped up in one of those big fancy red bows.</p><p>Renee whipped around in shock to face Allison, her jaw dropping open in shock, “You did this?”</p><p>Allison looked smug, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Well you needed a car, and it’s not like I can just drive you everywhere, and I have the money…” Allison said, trailing off at the end of her sentence.</p><p>Renee threw herself around Allison, arms squeezing tight around her wait.</p><p>She actually seemed a bit nervous once Renee looked closer. She was chewing on her lips and Renee reached over and pulled her lip out from between her teeth, replacing it with a kiss. Allison leaned in for a second before Renee pulled away.</p><p>“I love it, I love you,” Renee said. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>Allison seemed to glow but said instead “I knew you would” with a smirk.</p><p>Renee just laughed, “Of course you did.” She really couldn’t believe her eyes.</p><p>Renee took a closer look at the car. It was black, roomy, plenty of room for what Renee was about to do next.</p><p>Allison’s hair seemed to glow in the sun, the long waves resting neatly above the small of her back, and Renee’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to hers. Her long eyelashes touched her eyelids, and the sun seemed to bounce off her eyes.</p><p>Reaching out with a hand, Renee pulled Allison with her. “Come on,” she said with a smile. “let’s go test out my new car.”</p><p>Allison laughed, a beautiful sound, and followed with a knowing smirk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a bit shorter, but yesterdays was long so I just took a small reprieve oops...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>